I'll Keep This Promise
by Drops-Of-Emerald
Summary: Naruto proposes to Sasuke. How will he take it? Hopefully, pretty well.  NaruSasu lime and fluff. Rated M to be safe.


"Marry me, Sasuke…"

Three simple words that rung through the raven's ears as his boyfriend clung to his exhausted body, both lying naked beneath the top sheet. The statement barely gave him a thought as to what he would want with his boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, other than just being his mentally, physically, and sexually. Spiritually, how ever, kind of scared him, to be honest. But he wouldn't tell Naruto that.

"Hn. What brought this up?" He asked, grunting as he moved painfully to his side, back facing Naruto. The blond's arms stayed protectively around his waist and kisses were laid on his neck and shoulders, causing the pale man to blush softly. He took Sasuke's left hand and held it, rubbing his ring finger softly, kissing and suckling on his earlobe as he did so. "You can't say you haven't imagined me proposing, Sasu-chan." He said softly, yet almost seriously.

Sasuke gulped. He really hadn't. There was only once, but they were young and it was after just one silly kiss they had when Naruto was knocked into him. He imagined himself being given away by his father, because naturally, he was the bottom, and it went crashing down when Naruto said he loved Sakura. Granted, they were kids and Naruto loved him now, but it had hurt him so he never imagined it again. He wasn't that hopeless and air headed. But instead he shook his head. "No, idiot. I haven't. Why would I? Aren't you happy with just being my _Boyfriend_?"

Naruto sat up and Sasuke shivered as the warmth from his back was gone. "That's the thing..." He said. Sasuke closed his eyes as he was moved onto his back and felt the familiar warmth in between his snow white legs. His arms were limp at his sides as his eyes were still closed. Naruto kissed his eye lids and his cheek. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, the sapphire's passion colliding with onyx's awaiting explanation. The blond man smiled softly and traced patterns into Sasuke's palms as he laid on his body, never looking away; only to blink once or twice as he moved slowly down on the man.

"I want to be yours."

"Marriage doesn't mean a thing. It's just a ring and silly promises that are never granted."

Naruto laced his fingers through the spaces of Sasuke's, kissing his knuckles. The look in his eyes gave Sasuke butterflies. "Well, no matter what you say, I'm still aiming to marry you, Uchiha." He kissed his wrist, chest and then neck. Sasuke said nothing, but sent his free hand to Naruto's neck, groaning as soft as he could.

"Besides, idiot…" He said through a pant as Naruto rolled his hips against his frame. "Where would we get the money?" He heard a chuckle. Why did he do that? By the way of his chuckle, it was both sexy and all-knowing about something Sasuke was usually in the dark about. He growled and pouted. It turned him on and he was pissed. He folded his arms and looked away. Naruto smiled and kissed his pout away, picking Sasuke's body off of the bed and holding it to his own, sitting up and on the balls of his feet, Sasuke on his lap.

"Because…." He drawled, making Sasuke want to pull at Naruto's hair. "I asked my parents and they're all for helping with the fund. And so is Itachi and Kisame~" Naruto smiled, idiotically. Sasuke was slightly pissed but it went away with one realization: He asked for Itachi's blessing… It did mean that Naruto was serious and obviously wanting such an occasion to occur. He grunted softly as Naruto's hands went to grope his ass. Sasuke growled a warning and looked at him. "Naruto, if you want to discuss this, you'd better stop turning me on. I want to be sober if this is the topic you've chosen…"

Naruto smiled. "Sorry." He removed his hands and put on a soft expression. Sasuke just sighed. "You asked my Big Brother?" He asked softly. Naruto nodded and pressed his cheek against Sasuke's. "Was I not supposed to?" He whispered, hugging him gently. Sasuke really didn't know how to react.

"Hn." He pressed his body closer to Naruto's and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. He smiled softly. Naruto…. He thought to himself. He kissed the man's shoulder and smelled his scent. It was a woodsy musk with the tang of orange and sweat. It was a beautiful smell that filled his nasal passages and made him smile. How could he say no? He was a respectful man, now that he'd grown up. Compassionate too, with his serious moments. Naruto was his best friend, he'd come to understand, not trusting anyone else besides the blond for years.

It was then that Sasuke looked at him and kissed him softly, allowing Naruto to deepen it. Naruto's pierced muscle rubbed at the roof of his mouth and tongue, hands gripping his hips. A soft groan left Sasuke's lips and he pulled away. Naruto moved the hair from his eyes and smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "Does this mean yes?" He asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a small grin, giving Naruto a small nod. "Whatever, Dobe. Just don't think I'm wearing a dress." He said softly.

Naruto laughed and nodded. "I know." He laid Sasuke back down and snuggled his chest against his back. He took his ring hand and held it, massaging his knuckles. There was silence and after Naruto took a deep breath he spoke again.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hn?"

Silence again. "Thank you. You won't regret it." A small kiss on the hand. Sasuke just smiled softly. He turned to face Naruto and kissed him softly, pulling away before he could deepen it. He smirked. "I love you, Naruto." He smiled softly, nuzzling the man. Naruto smiled and held him close pulling the covers over their head.

And he said something only Sasuke could hear.

~Awari

**Author's Note:**__Okay, so I had two songs as an inspiration for this one-shot. "Making Memories of Us" by Keith Urban and "Hold My Hand" by Akon and Michael Jackson. I know this hasn't been the best one-shot but I haven't really written in a while, so you'll have to excuse me. If you liked it, reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading~


End file.
